


Vernon's Peril

by Xummie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Forbidden Love, Hanahaki Disease, Hospitalization, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xummie/pseuds/Xummie
Summary: Vernon suffers from Hanahaki Disease.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Part 1

“Those are your only options.” The doctor said, his arms crossed sternly but his voice soft with understanding. The CEO stood there, unsure what to say, unsure what to do. As the doctor turned to leave the room he said, “I’m sorry Hansol. I’ll give you two time to think.” 

Hansol Vernon Chwe sat stunned. Something he thought was only myth now was trying to kill him. How could he let this happen? He spent practically 24/7 with all twelve of the other boys, and yet one of them had become singled out so drastically in his heart? And because of that a mystical lily plant had started to grow, slowly taking over his lungs and suffocating him?

He first experienced the symptoms of his Hanahaki Disease about a month ago, coughing tiny petals every once in awhile. The real worry started three days ago, Wednesday, when he and his impossible love were watching a movie in the dorm. They laughed together at a scene and as he laughed he got a burning pain in his lower esophagus, rushed to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. At first he thought he was just sick, but when he went to flush he noticed something that made him gasp. Small but long white lily petals were in the toilet, mixed with blood and bile. Confused, he flushed and went back to the living room, where his companion questioned his health. Explaining that he didn’t feel good he said goodnight and went to bed. 

He struggled to sleep through the night, his chest burning and his mind racing. Should he tell someone? Was he imagining the petals? The next day started off the same as the last ended, he saw his friend first thing and had to make a quick trip to the toilet. This time there were more petals, and Vernon was legitimately frightened. They had a show in less than a week, what was he going to do? He spent the rest of that day avoiding most of his fellow members, which was easier than he expected as he worked with the Hip Hop unit most of the day to prepare for the concert. He also went to bed early, thanks to the aching in his chest, so he didn’t have to run into his hyung again.

He spent the next few days avoiding those that he could, but he still had practice, and the more he practiced with the entire group the worse he felt. Friday he had a coughing fit during group practice, catching blood and lily petals in his hand as he rushed out of the room to try and regain his breath. Seungcheol made him go rest after that, but again Saturday he needed to practice with the hip hop unit. He made it halfway through his “Back it Up” rap before he was completely out of breath. 

“S.Coups-hyung,” He said from the floor where he sat coughing, trying desperately to catch his breath. S.Coups sat next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Steady your breathing. Why are you coughing so hard?” Vernon couldn’t answer but simply removed his hand from his mouth, showing the 4 lily petals it held. S.Coups was caught completely off-guard. “Vernon why are you holding flower petals?”

He waited for Vernon’s coughing to subside, worried but not wanting to press the younger. Once he could finally speak Vernon muttered, “I don’t know how but I am coughing flowers. And vomiting.”

“What? How would that even be possible?” Vernon simply shrugged in response, his face lacking color and his breathing labored. S.Coups thought for a moment, “We need to get you to a doctor. This is not good. I’m getting a staff member to take you.”

Suddenly, BSS entered the room, being as loud as you’d expect Hoshi, Seungkwan and DK to be. “Vernon! Just the person I was looking for.” Seungkwan said as he practically bounced towards Vernon. The closer he got the stronger the urge to vomit grew. “Why have you been avoiding me? You haven’t said a word to me in two days!” As he spoke he punched Vernon on the shoulder, and Vernon couldn’t help but spew blood and lily petals across the practice room floor. 

Everyone yelped and chaos ensued. Vernon was choking and couldn’t catch a breath. He passed out as S.Coups and the staff called paramedics who then rushed him to the hospital. 

“Vernon,” a deep voice spoke, bringing him back to the present. “How could you let this happen? You love another member in such a way?”

“I’m sorry.” Vernon muttered ashamedly. “I don’t know how, I don’t know why… it just..”

“Do you know who?”

“Yes sir.”

‘Well?”

“Seungkwan-hyung sir.” 

The CEO was not pleased, and he thought about the options the doctor had given his idol. The doctor could surgically remove the disease, leaving Vernon loveless at an unknown level, he would surely lose all ability to love Seungkwan, but would he also have to live a fully loveless life? They would also be risking the possibility that he forget important memories of Seungkwan. Alternatively, if Seungkwan loved Vernon back then the disease would wither and die. Surely this would be a good option if they allowed same-sex relationships, but that was so far from their acceptances that he could risk ruining his company by allowing it. 

“Sir,” Vernon said, his voice quiet and weak. “I’ll do the surgery. I know it is not allowed and I don’t want to die.”

The CEO nodded slowly, “I’ll have the doctor schedule the surgery, I’ll be back.” And he left Vernon alone in the room.

The CEO walked to the private waiting room where all 12 of Vernon’s fellow members were waiting anxiously. As they saw him they stood, and S.Coups asked the question that was on all of their minds. “What is wrong? What happened?”

“Vernon is very ill and has to go in for emergency surgery.” The collective gasp resounded, but was also a voice short. Seungkwan simply sunk back into his chair, unable to make a noise. “All of you go back to the dorms and rest, I’ll keep you updated on his condition.”

As S.Coups lead everyone out of the room he turned back to pull Seungkwan to his feet, but the CEO stopped him and whispered in his ear, “He will stay.” S.Coups simply nodded, leading the others out of the room. He had read enough stories, and though they were stories, S.Coups thought he could guess what had happened. He had seen Vernon’s love for Seungkwan growing for years, maybe it was finally too true to bear. After they had all cleared, the CEO sat by Seungkwan and spoke softly to him. “Seungkwan, do you know what’s wrong with Vernon.” 

“No sir, I am scared for him. Why did you keep me?” Seungkwan had clearly been crying, his face puffy and red. 

“Seungkwan, have you ever heard of the Hanahaki Disease?”

“What? I mean, yes, I read it in a book.” Seungkwan was now thoroughly confused, why would the CEO bring up a fake disease?

“Well, it is not as fictional as we believe, it is what now threatens Vernon’s life.” Seungkwan’s eyes widened, his mouth slightly agape. That would mean that Vernon was in love with someone that didn’t love him back, but who could that be? “Do you know who Vernon’s unrequited love is, Seungkwan?”

“No sir… I don’t know of him having any connections…” 

“It’s not an outside connection.”

“Inside?! As in, one of us?” Seungkwan put the puzzle pieces together before the CEO could reply. “No. Not one of us. You mean me…”

“Yes Seungkwan. Did you not know?”

“No sir, we’re just friends, we can’t be anything more.” Seungkwan’s heart was trying to beat out of his chest. Vernon loved him? Not as a brother, or a friend, but as a lover. Why had he not said? Of course he knew the answer to that, he wouldn’t have said because it wasn’t allowed. “So, the surgery, it will remove his love, right? That’s how that works?”

“Yes. It’s dangerous, it may remove memories of you too.” The CEO’s voice was soft, caring, but also almost pleading, which confused Seungkwan. The thought of Vernon forgetting him made a new tear drop from Seungkwan’s eye. He couldn’t speak, and they sat in silence for a minute before the CEO spoke again. “There is another option…”

Seungkwan sucked in his breath… what was CEO leading too? “What do you mean sir?”

“Well, if his love was no longer unrequited then the disease would die.”

“I know sir, but… would… how?” 

“Seungkwan, do you love Vernon? Have you been hiding it too?” Seungkwan didn’t know if he could take anymore shock. Was the CEO really asking him? Could he actually be suggesting that they could become more than friends? Noticing Seungkwan was too stunned to answer the CEO spoke again, “I value all thirteen of you, and your relationships to each other. I believe it could ruin Seventeen to have your relationship so ruined, for Vernon’s experiences with you to be erased… I don’t want to risk that. So, if you were to love him too, I would allow it, we’d just have to keep it quiet, for now at least.”

Seungkwan was crying now, not out of fear but out of relief because he could save his best friend… actually, his could be boyfriend? “I do sir. I’ve loved him for a long time.”

“Then go tell him.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Seungkwan save Vernon?

“Then go tell him.” Seugnkwan’s head was spinning. The CEO had just given him permission to confess his love to Vernon, an act that he not only had been wishing for for years, but that would save his best friend’s life.

Seungkwan stood and started for the door but froze, suddenly concerned again. “CEOnim, won’t it hurt Vernon to be near me?”

“Ah, you’re probably right. Let’s ask the doctor what to do.” He stood and led Seungkwan out of the room and to the desk where they found the doctor. “Doctor, may we speak to you in private?” The doctor nodded and led them to another room. 

“What can I do for you sir? The surgery is scheduled for an hour from now, they are prepping Hansol.” The doctor said, addressing the CEO but glancing curiously at Seungkwan.

“I’m hoping we won’t need the surgery now.” The CEO said, his voice powerful and commanding as ever, but still tinted with worry.

“Oh?” The doctor was slightly shocked, thinking that this was a quick turnaround for an Idol who was previously not allowed to date. “Who might the lover be?”

“That would be me sir.” Seungkwan said, his voice shaking in anticipation. His face was still puffy from crying, and his heart was racing with adrenaline. This declaration made the doctor gasp slightly, for he had not been expecting anything like this. 

“You mean…” The doctor started but the CEO raised his hand to stop him.

“We don’t have time. We will need to keep this as quiet as possible please.” The CEO’s voice was stern and the doctor nodded, understanding the situation. “Now, Seungkwan needs to tell Vernon, correct? But it causes Vernon pain to be near Seungkwan, so how do we go about this?”

The doctor’s face dropped into a regretful frown. “You’re right, it is painful, and dangerous, but necessary. Seungkwan must tell him, and Vernon must accept and believe it. With as advanced as his disease is simply seeing Seungkwan may send him into a dangerous vomiting fit.” Turning to fully address Seungkwan he continued, his voice soft and serious. “You must make sure he hears you, that he understands. If he accepts it, the vomiting should end with the entire disease being expelled. 

Seungkwan gulped and sweat started to bead on his forehead. This would not be easy, watching Vernon in pain is the last thing he wanted to do, but he knew he had to, for the sake of his love. After a moment he nodded at the doctor, and looked between both the elder men in the room, “I understand. I’m ready.” The CEO also nodded, placing a comforting hand on Seungkwan’s shoulder and squeezing, as if trying to imbue him with extra strength. 

“Very well.” The doctor said, “I will lead you to his room.” Seungkwan followed the doctor out and to Vernon’s room, where the doctor quickly cleared the nurses after making sure Vernon was in the most stable condition possible. Seungkwan wished he could look into the room while he waited, but to protect Vernon’s privacy the blinds were closed tight. It took about 5 minutes for the doctor to clear the room, and they were the longest 5 minutes in Seungkwan’s life. 

As he waited he tried to prepare himself for what he might see. Why must I first cause him pain before being able to relieve it? He wondered to himself, desperately wishing there was another way. He closed his eyes and worked to steady his racing heart, knowing that he must be calm and completely sincere to be able to swiftly convince Vernon of his returned love. 

“Are you ready?” Seungkwan’s eyes shot open to see the doctor holding the door open for him, and he nodded determinedly. “He is on some strong painkillers, he may seem slightly delirious, but I think he’s conscious enough to understand.” And with that Seungkwan slowly walked into the room and the doctor quietly closed the door behind him, though he would wait right outside of the room incase something went wrong and he needed to intercede. 

When Seungkwan entered the dimly lit room he was relieved to find Vernon’s eyes were closed, and he used that to spend a little time taking in the sight in front of him. The younger man’s sandy hair was disheveled, and his breathing was extremely ragged. He had an oxygen tube around his face and in his nose, the doctor had changed it from a full mask so he would be clear to vomit. It pained Seungkwan to see Vernon like this, with IV’s in his arms and monitor probes all over his chest. Even with it all though, Vernon’s resting face was soft and carefree, not contorted in agony as it had been in the practice room mere hours ago. 

Seungkwan took a deep breath and moved towards Vernon. He went to place a hand on Vernon’s wrist, but realized that less contact at first was probably better. “Vernonie?” Seungkwan said quietly, his soft voice dripping with emotion. 

Vernon’s eyes opened and he glanced around the room before landing on the man he loved. His first instinct was to smile, and he did briefly, before gasping in pain, “Hyung no.” he managed to whisper as he turned his head away, praying that he wouldn’t suffer another attack, but knowing it was all too close as his chest constricted, preparing to eject the unwanted matter in it. 

“Vernonie, I’m so sorry. I know this hurts you, but please listen.” Vernon was holding his mouth tightly shut, trying to will himself not to hurl the white lily petals in front of Seungkwan again. Seungkwan continued quickly, “CEOnim told me what is wrong. Vernon, I know you love me, I wish I’d known before… because then I could have told you…”

Suddenly Vernon’s breathing stopped, which set off a monitor alarm, as he was being choked off by the entire lily blossom trying to escape his throat. His eyes were wide with pain as he turned to look at Seungkwan, fear and pleading echoing in his wider, dark chocolate brown eyes. Seungkwan’s voice cracked as he attempted through tears to tell Vernon what he needed to hear. Swallowing hard he tried again to finish, “Vernonie, I love you too.”

At this Vernon’s eyes closed softly before he spasmed and violently vomited onto himself as he lay on the bed. Devoid of energy, Vernon wasn’t able to roll himself over and Seungkwan knew he’d surely asphyxiate, so he quickly reached across the younger man and pulled on his shoulder, rolling him to his side. Blood, bile and full lily blossoms littered the floor and Seungkwan’s clothes as Vernon’s chest spasmed over and over, leaving him no room to breath. Scared for his friend and unsure if Vernon had accepted his profession, Seungkwan began doing the only thing he could think of. 

He kissed Vernon’s forehead as he continued to throw up and bent to his ear, saying loudly “Did you hear me? I love you! I love you Chwe Hansol Vernon! I love you, and I will never forgive you if you die on me! I can’t do this without you, I love you, please stay with me. I love you, I love you…”

He continued to desperately whisper his love into Vernon’s ear while using one hand to hold him on his side and the other to stroke his hair. The spasming slowed after about a minute and Vernon was finally able to take in a shuddering breath. He got a few seconds to breath and he was able to open his eyes again, staring straight into Seungkwan’s before a larger spasm began to shake him so hard that Seungkwan almost lost hold and nearly dropped him back onto his back. This last spasm finished with one final morsel ejecting from Vernon’s mouth. This time it was not just a bud, but a full stem and root system, the hanahaki disease in its physical form. 

Vernon went limp and Suengkwan laid him back on his back, making sure he was breathing before letting out a sigh of relief, only just realizing that he’d been holding his breath in fear. Not caring that he was covered in a mix of flowers, blood and bile, he quickly moved to the door and opened it a crack to let the doctor in. The doctor looked around at the mess of a room and locked on the singular lily that was attached to the stem. He too sighed as both of them walked back to Vernon’s side. The doctor checked some vitals then looked at the terrified Seungkwan, his face breaking into a grin. “You did it boy, you cured him.” 

They didn’t have to wait long for Vernon to open his eyes again, and he took a deep breath, completely unlabored for the first time in days. He looked deep into Seungkwan’s eyes as he smiled brightly and whispered, “Thank you hyung. I love you too.” This sent Seungkwan into a sobbing mess and he leaned down toward Vernon, about to do something he’d been wanting to do for ages. 

Their lips met, and at that moment both of them knew that the coming days, months, even years, would be the best of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please follow me on twitter @Smeehao. Shoot me a dm saying you came from here, I will be posting writing updates for my works and opening requests every so often if I know people want them :D


End file.
